poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Saving Mrs. Beady/Transcript
Here is the 7th episode from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (At Mrs. Beady's House in her car) * Otis: All right, Abby, Sunset, Candace and Leni, you four ready for your first driving lesson? * Abby: I'm sure am. * Sunset Shimmer: Me too, really hope I get the hang of this. I have a retest on Monday but it's my last chance and my teacher wants me to practice with someone more experienced. * Candace Flynn: At least you didn't have to drive a monster truck to parallel park. * Phineas Flynn: '''Or the time you drove all over town to catch us inside a giant bubble. * '''Candace Flynn: It wasn't that bad. * Gretchen: '''Was it? * '''Ferb Fletcher: Our mom gets carsick when Candace's behind the wheel. *'Leni:' Well you got that easily, Candace. I failed the driving test 12 times. Everyone's given up on teaching me. My dad's still mad about the Fire Hydrant Paperboy Nun Incident. (Flashback to that incident) *'Leni:' Should I leave a note? (Back to the present) * Winnie the Pooh: Don't worry you four, I'm sure Otis will help you out as best as he can. * Otis: Exactly, Pooh. * Cosmo: Why cant I be up front? * Wanda: You always drive with your eyes close. * Cosmo: Well, that's I have problem with my eyes. * Eeyore: You always close them. * Otis: Okay then, now the most important thing you want to remember- * Abby: What's this button do? (The windshield wipers turns on) * Otis: Well, those are the windshield wipers. * Abby: Oh, what this? (honks the car) * Sunset Shimmer: That's the horn! * Otis: Shh, Mrs. Beady will hear you. * Gretchen: We don't want to wake hear. * Pig: Could crank the A/C? My thighs are thicken to the seats. * Holly: What doesn't make you stick to anything. * Winnie the Pooh: Check if there any food in the glove compartment. * Abby: Hey, what if I punch this real hard? * Leni: '''Wait Abby! That's the air...(Air bags popped in the car) Thingy. * '''Freddy: AUGH, the car's inflating its giant stink-sacks! * Peck: Hang on I got it. (deflates the car) * Peck: Here the crown back, Wanda. * Wanda: Thanks. * Freddy: (hot wires the car) Ok, Otis, She's hot wired and ready to go. * Otis: Nice job, buddy. All right, Sunset. Now put her in reverse and give her some gas. * Sunset Shimmer: Sure thing. * Leni: But try not to hit Mrs. Beady. * Otis: See, that's great, you're girls already thinking defensively that the first sign of a good- * Everyone: MRS. BEADY!?! * Lincoln: '''She's gonna kill us. * '''Baljeet: '''What do we do? * '''Rabbit: Oh my goodness! Quick, everyone in the back! (Everyone hides as Mrs. Beady comes in the car) * Mrs. Beady: Huh, the car's been on all night. I guess Nathan's never head of "Global Warming" Mr. I-Could-replace-him-with-a-couch, that's what I should do. (sees Pip) And where did he get this bobble-head doll? Oh, (Chuckles), Ridiculous. (drives off) Well, what was he doing here, anyway? (Pooh start to talk and Rabbit stop him) * Rabbit: Shh! * Winnie the Pooh: I am Shh. * Mrs. Beady: '''(smelling around) Oh, it smells like a barn. (sneezes) * '''Freddy: Bless you. * Mrs. Beady: Oh, thank you I-(She looks down and sees Freddy and Cosmo) * Freddy: Uh... * Cosmo: Um...hi. (She screamed) * Otis: Whoa, drive straight. Watch the road. (Mrs. Beady shrieks again) Not me the road. (The car runs over garbage cans and Peck is flying around) * Wanda: I gonna be sick! * Abby: Looking for the horn, It's right here. * Sunset Shimmer: Uh, guys, TREE!!! (They saw a tree and rams into a tree) * Tigger: Make a break for it! (Just as the gang leaves, the police shows up) * Mrs. Beady: Officer, thanks goodness you're here. * Officer Fred: All right, hands in the air, speed racer. * Mrs. Beady: But this wasn't my fault. It was the talking barn animals and some crazy kids. * Officer Fred: Just calm down sir! (talking to radio) Yeah, Gurtie, I got a another guest for the whoo-whoo house. Yeah, (Chuckles), Real bag of pistachios. Ok, lady, let's you and me take a little trip. * Mrs.Beady: I'm telling you there were barn animals and kids in my back seats. * Officer Fred: Yeah, yeah, tell everything to the nice ice cream men * Mrs.Beady: What, I don't like ice cream. Take your strong, firm hands off me, I want a lawyer. (The Next Morning, the gang celebrates with a big cake) Everyone Good riddance, Mrs. Beady Good riddance, Mrs. Beady Good riddance, Mrs. Beady... '' 'Otis' ''You nosy, meddlesome crank. (Everyone cheers) * Otis: This is one sweet deal. We get some much-needed us time and Mrs. beady gets to make macaroni bracelets at Camp Drools-a-lot. * Eeyore: What a sad waist of macaroni. * Scruffy: Hey, has anyone seen Timmy? * Cosmo: Oh, He's went to his parents to a Vacation in Cuba. * Scruffy: Ok. * Lisa: '''Either way, freedom from Beady! * '''Luan: Yeah, have fun with your crazyitis and Wacky Town. (laughs) * All: (laughs) * Cosmo: Well, she have to deal with straitjackets, Dumb School or Watch kids shows. * Freddy: Yeah, also like The padded cells the burly nurses force-feeding you applesauce. * Otis: What, Guys, what are you two talking about? * Rabbit: Yeah, you both talking like a crazy person or something. * Freddy: Don't get me started about the shock therapy. BUZZ-DING, BUZZ-Ding, soup's on. * Otis: Ah stop, what do you mean shock therapy? Why would anyone would do that to her? * Pip: Otis, she said talking animals crash her car. That's sound crazy to me, and I'm a talking animal. * Wanda: That's matter of that, She think fairies crashed her car too. * Cosmo: Yeah, and we're fairies. * -And she said crazy kids crashed her car also. * Freddy: BUZZ-DING! * Otis: This is awful and its all our fault. Mrs. Beady maybe be annoying but she still our friend; neighbor...old lady...prior organism Anyway, it doesn't matter. * Lucy: (sigh) She maybe crazy into exposing you guys. But she is a human being all the same. * Otis: Exactly, Lucy. * Lincoln: '''But what can we do? * '''Otis: The only thing we can do, Lincoln. We are breaking her out of Camp Whoo-Woo! * Lola: Can we have cake first? * Otis: All right, after we eat the cake. (Everyone was excited) The Middle (Cuts to the hospital) * Mrs. Beady: Level with me, Doc. I'm as loopy as a gooey bird, aren't I? * Dr. Furtwangler: (Doctor Laughs) Don't be ridiculous. You have a simple case of never brain. You'll be a sane as I am after listening to my new CD, "Ernst Furtwangler Sings Noises of the Rainforest." * Mrs. Beady: (gasps) * Dr. Furtwangler: (plays CD) I'll be right back with you papers so you can go home. * CD Voice: Uh-oh, it looks like rain,ja? Pitter-patter, pitter-patter, pitter-patter, pitter-patter. * Mrs. Beady: It's raining, I gotta get everything inside. (Outside her window, everyone was on top of each other and in pain) * Pip: There she is. They knocked her out to stop her crazy babbling. * Pig: Hey Freddy, this place isn't half bad. I mean, look, there's fresh fruit and TVs in every room. * Winnie the Pooh: I hope they had some honey? * Freddy: Oh, sure, first, they soften you up. Then zap, they screw you to a light socket and use you to read by. BUZZ-DING. * CD Voice: Oh, look, a gentle babbling brook. Babble-babble,babble-babble,babble-babble,babble-babble. * Mrs. Beady: Nervous, (Laughs), that's all I am. I Just need to cut down on my diet soda and hard candy. I'm just nervous. (Everyone jumps through the window including a horse) * Horse: Wait a minute. You're not Aunt Mabel. (jumps back out) * Otis: Ok, guys, just grab a handful of her and lift. (Mrs.Beady suddenly wakes up and was about to scream) * Pip: Quick, everyone act casual. (Everyone tries to act casual) * Mrs. Beady: Oh! You're not, you're not real. You're a figment of my imagination. Look, my hand will pass right through you. (pokes Pig) * Pig: Well this is awkward. * Tigger: Uh, show her what you're made of, buddy-bear? * Winnie the Pooh: Fluff. * Tigger: I thinks we're in big trouble. (Mrs.Beady shrieked) * All: Shh...!! * Mrs. Beady: (pressed the emergency button) Help! Help! Help! * Luna: (Looks outside) Dudes, they're coming back! * Piglet: '''What do we do? * '''Lori: '''The closet! * '''Otis: In there! (As the heroes hide in the closet, the docter and a nurse comes in) * Dr. Furtwangler: What's going on in here? * Mrs. Beady: The talking animals and crazy kids! There hiding in the closet. * Dr. Furtwangler: What, my dear lady, there's nothing in here but coat hangers, see? (Mrs. Beady shrieked again) * Dr. Furtwangler: It's worse than I thought. She doesn't have nervous brain at all, She has crazy brain. We must operate immediately. * Mrs. Beady: (mutters as she being taken away) * Lucy: Is it safe to come out? * Eeyore: All clear. (Everyone fell out of the closet and Peck and Wanda landed in the bed) * Otis: You guys here that? They're gonna cut her open like a sausage. * Abby: None of this would if it has happened if it for me, Leni, Candace and Sunset's driving lesson. * Leni: '''We're really sorry guys. * '''Piglet: Nah, don't mention it. * Tigger: And besides you we're probably got nervous. * Lori: Happens to the best of us. * Abby: Thanks guys. Hey what this button do? * Wanda: Wait... (The bed squishes Peck and Wanda) * Eeyore: That was the bed remote. * Abby: My bad. * Scruffy: Any who, we got to get Mrs. Beady out of here. * Lincoln: Right, Freddy, Cosmo, Wanda, Peck stall the Doctor! * Peck: Okay. * Wanda: No problem. * Lincoln: And the rest of us, come with me! * Piglet: I'm sorry Lincoln, but I having a very important appointment. (weigh laugh) Under my bed. * Tigger: Put, Piglet. Lincoln is right, we're got to save Mrs. Beady's brain. * Piglet: Why? Rabbit: Because, We're never gonna see her again. * Tigger: Uh, come on, Piglet, bucker buddy. This escape won't be so bad. * Piglet: Won't be so bad? There's a lot of Doctors out there and I afraid of them, they'll catch us. I'm not going out there alone. * Scruffy: That's why we're here. * Lori: Don't worry. As long as we stay together, we'll be fine. * Piglet: Well if you're sure, ok. (nervously) * Otis: Okay guys, let's do this! * All: Right. * Pig: Be right there, guys. Boy it is amazing what they throw out in these places. * Rabbit: Come on, Pig! (takes Pig's arm) * Freddy: Stall the Doctor, Stall the doctor. (calls him) * Dr. Furtwangler: (answers the phones) Hello? * Freddy: '''Dr. Furtwangler, uh lovely weather we're having. (Laughs nervously) * '''Dr. Furtwangler: Lovely weather? Look I'm very busy. Do you have an urgent psychological problem or what? * Freddy: Psychlogic- no, no, not that I know of. Oh, unless you count my the constant craving to eat my best friend. Or my other friend's wife thinking he's a idiot? (pictures Wanda and Peck as a sandwich) * Dr: Furtwangler: Zowie, eating your best friend? Idiot husband? You are a sick little puppy. Now tell me when these all started. (Cuts to the others seeing a doctor's lounge) * Otis: Doctor's lounge, huh? You guys thinking what I'm thinking? * Pig: Yup, They might have cottage cheese for my cantaloupe. * Luna: Pig, Beady first. Cantaloupe later. * Pig: Oh alright. * Rabbit: Otis, we're you thinking about us disguising as doctors? * Otis: Yes. Exactly my point. * Tigger: Great. Let's move. (They sneak into the lounge) * Doctor: Excuse me, can I help you with- (They ambush the doctors and put on some disguises) * Otis: Now to blend in seamlessly. (peeks into another room and sees Mrs. Beady) There she is, just grab her, and let's get out of here. * Lynn: This is too easy. * Voice: Dr. Furtwangler? * Otis: Ah, voices. * Voice: '''Love the animal-themed scrubs. My students and I are ready to observe your crazy brain operation. * '''Otis: Observe my, wha-, uh, yeah I mean, of course, observe away. We're just about to begin. (Everyone agrees nervously) * Pip: Let's start cutting. * Scruffy: We don't anything about brain surgery. * Lori: Look. Nobody panic. We'll just make it up as we go along. * Mrs.Beady: Stay calm, Nora. Just clench your fists at odd intervals. Everything's gonna be fine, these are trained medical professionals. * Otis: We're here to spring you, play along and you'll be home by sundown. (Mrs.Beady screams) * Sunset Shimmer: What do we do? * Otis: Uh, Dr. Porker, anesthetize the patient, stat. * Pig: Oh, look, a cute little puppy. * Students: Where? * Tigger: (whisper) And how that accomplish anything, Pig? * Pig: Watch. (knocks her out with a oxygen tank) * Pig: Ah, he got hit by a car. * Tigger: I had to ask. The Ending (Back to Freddy and Cosmo) * Freddy: And so ever since I can remember, I've want to eat him. * Cosmo: And ever since I'm been married to her, I do stupid things everyday. * Freddy: Oh, doc, you're right, we're sick. * Dr. Furtwangler: '''Well, you nutty little canibal. This is a very tricky case you know. Lucky for you two, I'm a genuis. The root cause of your both problems are... * '''Peck: We're free * Cosmo: What does this do? * Wanda: Cosmo wait-(gets smushed again) * Freddy: Tell us, doc, tell us why we're like this. (Back to Otis and the others) * Otis: '''Almost done extracting this woman's brain from her delegate skull. * '''Rabbit: Pass the cantaloupe. * Otis: And behold. * Pig: Hey, hey, hey, I was going to eat that. * Pip: Whoa, hot brain. * Abby: Got it. * Sunset Shimmer: I'm open. * Pig: Give me it. * Otis: Im open, I'm open. * Abby: Go long. * Pip: Touchdown. * Otis: '''(Cherring) All right, excellent. Now the the brain has been properly stimulated... * '''Lisa: We now remove the cell that's making her crazy. * Otis: What she said. * Piglet: And don't worry. The patient won't even feel anything cause she is knocked out. * Mrs.Beady: (wakes up) Uh, where am I? * Sunset Shimmer: '''(Whispers) Uh, she's up, again. * '''Rabbit: Do something. * Pig: Right. Um, look a dinosaur. * Crowd: Where? * Pig: (knocks her out again) Oh, hit by a car again. * Otis: Now to replace the brain. Carefully, care... gently. Just sliding it in... (Suddenly, the beeper goes off) * Pig: Doctor, we're losing her. * Otis: NO! (pounds on her chest) LIVE, LIVE, I TELL YOU, LIVE!!!!!! * Pig: Oops, Uh, (Chuckles), false alarm, just the microwave. * All: Whew. * Lori: (in Timon voice) Don't ever do that again. * Pig: Sorry. Who wants pizza-tots? * Lincoln: I do! * Winnie the Pooh: Save me some. * Otis: Done. The operation was a complete success. (The students and teacher applaud for them) * Teacher: Brilliant work, doctor. Now we just have one question. * -What's that? * Teacher: Why do you have a rat on your head? * Otis: Right, good question, good. Um, you see, the rat absorb the moisture- RUN! * Tigger: Make a break for it! * Sunset Shimmer: Quick, somebody get the others. * Lynn: On it! * Otis: (screams) * Freddy: So what you're saying is my mother only like me as a friend. * Cosmo: You know, I had the same reason as you Freddy. My mom like me as a friend too. * Freddy: Oh, it's true... * Cosmo & Freddy: It's true. * Peck: Free again. * Wanda: Finally! * Freddy: (closed up the bed again) While we've got you on the line, do you treat sport injuries? * Cosmo: Or you do some I-Q tests? * Winnie the Pooh: Come on guys! (Otis grab Freddy, Peck Wanda and Cosmo as everyone runs to the halls) * Dr. Furtwangler: Hello, hello? are the both of you still there? (hangs up) * Freddy: Thanks, doc, your a life saver. * Cosmo: I'll come back later. * Dr. Furtwangler: Oh, it was my pleasure I'm glad you- (screams) Talking ferret? A fairy? Go to the rainforest, pitter-patter, pitter-patter, pitter-patter, pitter-patter. * Horse: Excuse, doctor. (Neighs) I'm your 4:00. (Doctor screamed and faints. Meanwhile, back to the Barnyard) * Otis: Well, this day turned out to be all smiley. Abby, Leni and Sunset got some driving experience. We help a crazy person escape from a hospital. And now I'm licensed by the county to practice brain surgery. * Abby: And I think we've all learned to appreciate Mrs. Beady just a little bit more. (Cuts to Mrs.Beady's house) * CD Voicer: Oh-oh, it looks like rain,ja? * Mrs.Beady: That doctor is a genius. I'm haven't single, talking animal or crazy kid since I've been home. The refrigerator magnets are giving a hard time, but-(hears the doorbell rings) Oh, who could that be? (opens the door and sees a gift basket) Oh, isn't that nice? * Cosmo: Try the cheese log? * Pig: Yeah, it's cheedar-riffic * Wanda: Cosmo! * Lori: What are you doing? * Mrs.Beady: Well, thank you I- * Wanda: Uh-oh. * Sunset Shimmer: Run for it! (Mrs.Beady shrieked) THE END! Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Magmon47